


A Simple Detail

by imagineheadcanonsarea



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Roanoke
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineheadcanonsarea/pseuds/imagineheadcanonsarea
Summary: “Oh, darling,” the brunette made an effort to stay in her tip toes so she could give a kiss at the girl’s forehead, starting to understand why she had reacted like that. “I love you and I want to carry you close to me anywhere I go.”





	A Simple Detail

Audrey Tindall grew up in a nice family. That meant she never knew the feeling of wanting something and not being able to have it. Her parents always gave her all the toys she asked for, payed for her theater club and singing lessons without questionating it, and always made sure she had the best birthdays. Christmas at the Tindall's house was also a big deal. Like, it was big. No one was allowed to miss it, no matter the reason -"Mom, I'm a doctor, I need to work" also wasn't a good excuse to miss it.

That's why Audrey was so happy when Shelby, her girlfriend, agreeded to flight back to London to spent the Holiday with her family. Shelby and her had been dating for ten months, starting right after Return to Roanoke was over and they leaned at each other to face the trial and be able to look at Lee while doing it. They had spent Easter, 4th of July, Halloween and Thanksgiving together, but Christmas just felt different (maybe because both of them celebrate it).

"Are you sure this is a good idea, honey?" Shelby asked when they were waiting from their plane at the airport. "I mean... you said your family favorite holiday is Christmas and I don't want to ruin it."

"Don't be silly, my dear," Audrey giggled, aproacching the other woman to place a soft kiss on her cheek. "They're going to love that you will celebrate with us."

And even if Audrey told her that at least ten times during the flight, Shelby was still a pile of nerves when they landed and the actress started to look for her brother in the crowd. They managed to make their way back to the house with no interferences. John, Audrey's brother, kept a light conversation with both of them during the drive and that made Shelby feel a little more confortable, knowing at least one of her girlfriend's family member wasn't going to kill her that night.

Meeting Audrey's parents were also very difficult thing to do. They talked too fast and laugh a lot, which meant Shelby was not understanding half of the things they were saying, but both of them pulled her into a hug and said how happy their were that she was able to go with "Drey", something that made the actress roll her eyes.

"You can go sit with John in the couch, sweetheart!" Audrey's mom had said, already pushing both of them to the living room. "Audrey can help me in the kitchen!"

"Yes, if we want the house to burn to the ground," John mocked, receiving a playful slap in his arm from his sister.

"Don't talk to your sister like that!" The mother had shouted in a surprised tone, like she never heard her kids teasing each other. "Oh, I almost forgot, honey! Paul, where is the box?"

"In the same place you put it," even if his words sounded harsh, Shelby could see he had a gentle smile on his face.

"Oh right, now, both of you, shoo."

And that's how Shelby found herself at Christmas Eve, being constantly said that she didn't needed to help and to stay in the living room with John while the others stayed in the kitchen to cook.

"Don't worry, the house burning down was a joke."

"Well, I know Audrey, so I have a hard work believing it was just joke."

"Hey!" Her girlfriend protested on her way to the couch, holding a glass of wine.

"What is this?" Shelby asked, pointing at the beautiful necklace around her girlfriend's neck. It had a gold chain and a retangular pingent with a small heart drawn on it.

"Oh! My mom just gave me that," Audrey smiled, picking up the necklace with her fingers  "I gained this from my Granny when I was sixteen, but the lock was broken for a few years now. My mom said she finally found someone to fix it. Looks like new," she smiled again. "Granny said it's suppose to hold the people you love close to you."

"How is that?"

Audrey shrugged, opening the pingent with a flick of her finger. Inside there was space for two pictures and Shelby leaned over to take a closer look at them. In one side she could see Audrey's family, probably in some past Christmas since everyone was using a Santa's hat - and looking very adorable while doing it. And in the other side was a small picture of... her. Not her best picture, for sure, Shelby almost reconized it from a photoshoot made for My Roanoke Nightmare, she wasn't very sure about it, but that didn't matter, because the fact that it was there made her heart melt and a warm feeling run her body.

“What’s wrong?” She didn’t realized a tear had made it’s way down her cheeks before Audrey whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder with a worried look on her face. “Darling?”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Shelby used the back of her hand to clean up the tear and have a smile to the other woman. “It’s silly.”

“If it made you cry, it’s not!” The actress protested in a harsh tone, sitting in the couch’s arm to be closer to Shelby. “Do you want to tell me somewhere else?” She shot a discreet look towards John, even if he was doing his best to pretend to be listening to the news in the television.

“No, I’m fine, really,” Shelby promissed, taking one of Audrey’s hands on hers to place a soft kiss on her skin. “Is that wine for me?”

Audrey still had an eyebrown raised, but decided to drop the subject by now. She could go back to that later when they were in their room – something Shelby knew for sure she would do. “No, thief!”

Shelby pouted, looking as sad as she could when she replied, “But, babe, I want some too.”

“Audrey, you didn’t gave nothing to the girl?!” They heard Audrey’s mom shout from the kitchen. “I teached you better than that!”

John giggled behind them while Audrey rolled her eyes and gave her glass to Shelby, “I knew she picked favorites.” The brunette whispered under her breath, already getting up to go back to the kitchen and help her mother.

Shelby had a fond smile on her face when she took a sip from the wine, letting the deep voice from the news guy fill the silence that remained in the living room after her girlfriend left. She knew why she had cried. After a failed marriage – a really really bad one – and all that had happened to her in Roanoke, Shelby honestly felt like she would never be able to find love again. So when Audrey and her met by accident again and started talking, she couldn’t believe how lucky she was.

Sure, it was a little weird, considering that the woman had played herself in some TV show, but it stoped being weird when she realized how Audrey was nothing like the cold actress she wanted everyone to think she was. And falling in love with her was the easiest thing Shelby ever did, just like take a breath. But, even if she felt like that, it was still hard for her to believe that Audrey felt the same, that anyone could love her back after everything that happened to her.

So to see such a small gesture, even if it wasn’t made to cause that reaction, made her feel so loved and wanted, that the only thing her body could manage to do was cry it out.

“Hey, I think the eggnog is ready. Want some?” John asked, taking her away from her thoughts.

Shelby blinked a couple times, “I still have some wine.”

“Believe in me, you don’t want to miss the eggnog,” he had a gentle smile, she realized. It must run in the family, because she was sure she had saw the same smile in all of them – Shelby still thought that Audrey had the best one though.

“Well, in this case, I’m going to take it.”

“Good choice!”

The night went perfect. The food was great, the eggnog was in fact the best one Shelby ever tasted and everyone in the family was happy to do small talk and laugh of old and funny stories. It was so light and warm that Shelby totally forgot she was going to be interrogated when they reached the room after telling goodnight to everyone.

“So, are you going to tell me?” Audrey was already taking her shirt of and Shelby needed a second to realized what she was talking about.

“Oh, babe, it’s really nothing,” she said again, waving her hand like she was erasing the discussion. “It was just a moment.”

The actress rolled her eyes, walking towards her girlfriend so she could slide her arms around her waist and pull her close, “I want to know, either way. Were you upset with something?”

“For the contrary,” Shelby was quick to say, arching her body against Audrey when she placed both hands in the back of the woman’s neck. “I was just happy.”

“A happy tear? But why? I still didn’t gave you your present,” Audrey winked at her, making the blonde roll her eyes.

“You did, you just didn’t realized it.”

Audrey frowned, a cute confused look crossing her face, “What do you mean?”

Shelby leaned foward to place a kiss in the tip of her nose and smiled when her girlfriend wrinled it, “The necklace.” She shrugged, “it was the most meaningful thing someone ever did to me.”

“Darling...”

“For real,” Shelby’s smile was wide and so happy that Audrey ended up mirroring it. “I know it’s yours, but the fact that you put my picture in it... it means a lot.”

“Oh, darling,” the brunette made an effort to stay in her tip toes so she could give a kiss at the girl’s forehead, starting to understand why she had reacted like that. “I love you and I want to carry you close to me anywhere I go.”

Shelby leaned for a kiss. “I told you it was silly.”

“It’s not silly,” Audrey shook her head before bitting the blonde’s lower lip. “Nothing you feel is silly.”

“You’re too good to me,” Shelby was blushing when she captured Audrey’s lips for another kiss.


End file.
